Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons:Dawn of the Shadows
by Gunslinger245
Summary: After years of imprisonment, Pitch returns to seek revenge on the Guardians and Big Four. And what's worst, is he's not alone. He has recruited other villains to join him in his army. In order to stop him, the Seasonal Guardians must travel to other different worlds to gather allies to fight this threat before darkness can consume the world forever. But will they prevail?


**_Hey everyone. Guess who's back and better than ever. Me of course. Sorry for anyone who have been waiting for a long while since I last updated. But now I'm back. I haven't been able to work on my other stories but don't worry, they will be updated shortly as soon as things get settled. But for now, here's a little something that I've been thinking about the last couple of months. And yes, I am a big fan of the Big Four, so there's no doubt about that. I've seen many fanfics of this and I just thought of making one of my own you know. Anyway, for anyone who might be a little confused, this story takes place six years after Katherined's story (which was really good by the way) and two years after Samael29's story as well (only thing is, is that the troll never goes back with Hiccup and Pitch is sent back into hiding *spoiler alert for those who don't know*). And yes this is a mega-crossover. Not just the four movies, but others as well. So enjoy. Oh, and another thing, I OWN NOTHING. All of these movies belong to the people who created these stories in the first place. But then again, please enjoy.  
_**

* * *

_Fate and destiny are two things in this world that go beyond the laws of the natural order. Some say that they are tied to the land. As much apart of the beings as they of it. Others say that they are woven together like cloth, so that one's would intertwine with many others. __It's a mystery that most people search for or fight to change._

_Some never find it, while others are led. And for those who do come to pass this have a decision that is entirely up to them to decide whether their fates are what they seem, or turn toward a darker path. _

_And whether they dread it or run from it, it always arrives._ _Leaving them to face it alone. Or not. Because there are many people whom have faced their destinies together without fearing of what lies beyond their comprehension.  
_

_For four unlikely teens, fate is what brought them together, and has united their worlds into one. And is the one thing that they fight for when all hope is lost. Even in their darkest hours. Sure there are times where they fall short, or even take a hit. But they still live on. Fighting for the fate of their own worlds to shape the balance of time together.  
_

_And as for the enemy that they battle for over millennia, he is an enemy who fights to change the fate that he has always suffered since the dawn of time. And always fails to do so. No matter how much power he gains or how much fear grows into this world. But like all things, nothing lasts forever. _

_One day the tide will turn against them, and the fate in which they fate to uphold will be changed entirely. But will their strength and power be enough to fight the very fate that will shape the very fate of their lives forever? Or will it fade and change the very destiny that they fight for since the dawn of time? Even for the dead, it is all one of the same. It's only a matter of time before they have to confront them both, whether they are ready or not.  
_

* * *

It was a beautiful night at the Garden of Eden. The air was filled with a light breeze that complimented the relaxing feeling going on in the environment. The moon shined brightly across the night sky and the stars glimmered across from above and beyond.

Casting a twinkling glow across the emptiness of the garden itself. There was a peaceful stillness that made everything completely silent. And the only sounds that were heard were the rustling of trees and bushes as well as little birds chirping in the air.

Along the woven path, Emily, the Mother Nature and Keeper of the Garden takes a light stroll as she walks peacefully through the very confines of her home. Too long has it been since she had taken such a peaceful walk through her garden. Being Mother Nature itself meant a whole lot of responsibilities that had to be taken care of preemptively.

But as a spirit of the earth, she was eternal. Which meant she wouldn't feel tired or sleepy. Yet she still liked the dreams that Sandy would often give whenever he fills people's heads with joyful and delightful dreams.

It has been five years since the evil Pitch Black had stolen her power and rampaged through the world. And another two years since he reemerged from the caves of Tanglewood to attempt to seek revenge against them. Only to be defeated again and put back in the caves where he belongs.

And since then, Sandy has done nothing but filled the children's hearts with happiness without even having to worry about the Boogeyman or his nightmares. And for her, that means that she can finally rest without having to think about being stabbed in the back. And as she finished the rest of her work, she carefully climbed into her flower bed and doze off into a deep slumber.

But as the hours passed, she felt a cold chill crawl up her spine. And her eyes shot completely opened. She looked around and saw that nothing was there where she was. Yet she still had an odd feeling about her surroundings.

Something wasn't right. And this is somewhere around Midnight when she woke up. So she couldn't expect anything around this time that would be just that surprising. And before she could react, a small bird flew into her room. Chirping as if it had something very important to tell her.

"What is the matter?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

As it chirped on, her facial expression turned from being worried, to straight shocked.

"Show me."

As she commanded, the bird started to fly away as she followed it down to the lower level. She climbed down a few stairs and traveled across a long hall. At the end of it was an opened gate that led into a sacred place for no one to enter. Not even her. But if there is something wrong that led into this specific area, then it is something very serious.

When she went in, she saw a tomb that was opened and noticed that something was missing. She bent down to take a closer look inside the opened tomb and noticed a bunch of black sand that was scattered across it. Which was bad news from what she could see.

"This is not good," she said. "Not good at all."

It turns out that this was the final resting place of the Night King. This was the tomb where he had rested after being defeated thousands of years ago. The thing that was missing was a talisman that gave the Night King the ability to raise the dead.

And there was only one person in the world that would be crazy enough to take such power as this. But the question was, was it possible that HE took it? Even after being imprisoned for the third time.

She returned upstairs and confirmed with The Man in the Moon if it was ever possible. And from the information that he gave her, everything that she hoped would not happen was happening right at this moment.

Pitch Black had escaped from the caves of Tanglewood once again. And now not only has the powers that he was given to by the darkness in the past, but he also has the power to raise the dead. And there's nothing worse than an army of the dead.

But before she could possibly think of that, she turned to her left and went into a more darker room in which several pillars showed. The room appeared to be the relics of those whom had done the worse of evils in the world. And from what she saw, most of them were shattered. Broken into smaller pieces.

With the exception of a few who still stand in their respective places. Bellow those pillars were the names of the individuals who were placed here. So Emily could identify which ones were broken and which ones weren't. And to her observation, none of this was good. There were about fifteen pillars in the room. And only nine of them were broken.

And for those that were broken, were those of powerful villains who were put down for very important reasons. And the fact that their pillars were broken meant that they have returned to this world. Which had to be Pitch's work. Cause most of these bad guys are dead. And with the talisman gone and Pitch escaped, this could mean only one thing.

That Pitch would raise these people from the dead to serve him in his campaign against the guardians. Which meant more trouble for everyone in the world. Including the children who had just recovered from dealing with fears such as the Boogeyman himself. And something had to be done before he could enact his plans.

So she quickly went to the little bird and crafted a small scroll that she had saved for a long while. Not that she never hoped that she would ever have to use it. Which was inevitable from the start.

"Take this to North," she said. "Tell him that it's very urgent."

And with that the little bird flew off as fast as it could. Leaving Emily alone to look up at the moon. Looking at the one friend up there whom she could trust.

"This is gonna be harder than we thought it was gonna be," she said. "Isn't it Tsar?"

In return there was no response, but there was no need for one. She looked towards another set of pillars and went closer to them. Unlike the previous pillars, these did not contain the evils that had been vanquished long ago.

Instead these pillars were of the Seasonal Guardians, who are now retired from their duties as they enjoyed the lives that they have now. But eventually destiny will have to bring them back together to fight off this new threat. And something inside of her told her that this will be much worse compared to last time.

"Let's just hope they are prepared for what's coming to them. Cause he will come for them. And he will have his revenge."

* * *

Darkness. That is the only thing that came into mind. Each breath ushered in a new kind of hell for the mysterious figure. It appeared to be a female due to her being shorter. And the female turned out to be Mother Gothel. Which was more of a surprise than most.

Her red dress was filled with dirt due to the amount of time she spent being trapped for a thousand years. And what's worse was that she became beyond dizzy from the headache that it received and had only managed to avoid a seizure by regaining control her mind. But as she regains consciousness, a daring question popped in her head.

'Why am I here?' she asked herself. 'I should be dead. After that slithering snake Flynn Rider cut off my beautiful flower's head, I drained out from all those years of living. How could I possibly return? Unless."

Then she heard something, something other than any other sound for the first time in all eternity. She heard voices. Lots of them. They were coming from every direction. And were really unbearable to hear. Few more seconds than she would've been thrown back into that headache. Which was more of a pain than anything she felt.

But before that could come to pass, she turned around and saw several other forms from where she was standing. Forms that seemed to be humans just like her. Eight of them to be exact. But there were a few exceptions as she observed them.

One of them was a giant bear. Another one was a man with one arm. Than it went on from a man with extremely long blondish hair, a man with a bat's hide on his head, a giant bat, a man the size of a dwarf with the body of a giant insect, and a peacock wearing a white dress. And all of them were in one place. Alongside her of course.

"Who are you guys?" she questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing," said the blond haired man. "Or you'll answer to Prince Charming."

"I answer to no one boy," she shot. "Especially since I have no idea where I am."

"Than that makes two of us," said the man with a bat cloak on his head. "My name's Mandrake."

"I'm Gothel," she responded. "And what about the rest of you. I'm sure you all have names. So before we spend the rest of our times ripping each other to shreds we should know each other before doing so. Hmm?"

And with no complaints, the all came into agreement and introduced themselves to one another. Starting with the man with one arm.

"Drago Bludfist," he said.

After him, they went on to a little circle. Each one saying their own individual names.

"King Candy," said the half dwarf half insect.

"Bela," said the giant bat.

"Lord Shen," said the peacock.

The bear roared out something in which nobody could understand. But turned to actually writing his own name on the floor that spelled, "Mor'du".

"Well then," said Gothel with a sigh. "Since we all now know each other, should any of you care to explain what is happening to us and why."

"I don't know," said Mandrake. "But for all I know, I should be trapped inside a tree bark waiting to be released."

"Same with me," said Shen. "I clearly didn't surviving being crushed by my own weapon. Which was caused by the same stinking panda who costed me everything."

"That happened to you?" Charming questioned.

"Yes," the white peacock answered. "Why? Did you suffer something like that?"

"You're damn right I did," he retorted. "I was this close to getting my happily ever after. And what happens? It's all taken away, by a decisive ogre who has stolen everything from me."

"Well I have to say," said Bela. "That's at least that's better than being licked on by a bunch of kids and being grossed to death."

"Jokes on you," King Candy added. "I was incinerated by walking into a volcano. And before that I was gonna beat a worthless glitch in a race."

"Well at least you got the less humiliating death," said Drago. "I got defeated by a boy and his dragon. And was left to die by my own."

"You got defeated by a boy?" Mandrake asked with a laugh. "Hah, that's probably worse than being stuck in a tree for the rest of your life."

"What do you know of humiliation?" Drago questioned. "I was suppose to conquer worlds, not suffer this. My story wasn't suppose to end like this."

"No. Your story was supposed to end here. All of ours, and seeing that you lost to a mere kid, you probably should get the most hate."

"Next time I see that boy," Drago declared. "I will teach him a lesson he will NEVER forget."

Mandrake would've been able to answer him, had another voice not interfered instead.

"Well you won't have any luck doing it all by yourself," it said. "So there's no point in boasting about how you would defeat them."

They all turned around and saw a tall, lithe and dark man appear from the shadows. His eyes are silver-golden yellow, while his skin is dull pale-gray and has black glossy hair with a style that makes it come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. His clothing are of a long black robe, obscuring his body like a shadow. Most of them did not know this stranger, but Gothel could give one guess.

"Pitch," she declared. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," he answered. "Wondering where I am and if I should be in this wretched place."

"Don't fool me with your jokes," she said. "Tell me why we're here when we shouldn't be."

"Oh, that would be my doing," He answered. "After years of being in those vicious caves in Tanglewood, I finally break free, and with that small bit of freedom much more. I was able to break into the Garden of Eden and steal this talisman from my daughter."

He then showed the talisman that he actually stole.

"And with it I could raise the dead," he continued. "Which is something much better than turning dreams into nightmares."

"That doesn't explain why we're here," said Lord Shen. "And why we should trust you."

After saying that Pitch turned his head to the Peacock's direction. He expected some type of counter argument from him, but instead all he got was a smile.

"Because I need you," he answered. "And you need me."

In response, they all laughed. Which annoyed Pitch to a certain degree.

"You need our help?" asked Prince Charming. "I don't see how you can help us. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't mount your head on a pike myself."

Pitch would counter, but then again, he stood fast. Containing his anger and releasing a more cunning type of mood. He knew not to toy with his emotions.

"Why take one life when you can be feasting for all eternity?" he asked.

The other villains looked a bit confused. Considering that this stranger would be

"What could you possibly offer us, Pitch?" asked Mother Gothel.

"Oh, so many things actually," Pitch answered. "First, I offer you a chance of retribution. You were all killed the last time you we near victory. And now that you're back, you can take that chance if it pleases you. Second, I offer a place where you can have whatever you want. Where everything that darkness touches, is yours for the taking."

"The world is not yours to give," Gothel rebuked. "How do you suppose that we should take it?"

After saying that, the King of Nightmare moves closer to here. Dangerously close, to the point where they're almost in eye level. Only to move closer to the left side of her face and whisper something in her ear.

"By joining together," he said with a devilish smile.

Then he moves from Gothel and walks just behind her. When she turned around, she saw him mount on a nightmare horse and climb up a rock just behind her. Having himself towering over the other villains as if he was going to make a big speech.

"The Guardians showed too much restrain when using their power," Pitch explained. "But with them out of our way, the mighty will be free to take whatever they want. Because a villain's greed is never enough."

"The Guardians are far too powerful to challenge," said Bela

"The Guardians are weak my friends," said Pitch. "I almost beat them twice in a row. The first time I was able to get them to not be believed in, and the second time they were at my side. The only thing that stopped me from taking over the world was by them working together. And I'm sure that has happened to all of you the same."

"What makes you think that we're all the same imposter?" Lord Shen questioned.

"Because it has happened to you all if I'm not right," Pitch answered. "As I mentioned before, each and every one of you came close to victory. And then, it was taken from you. From the reckless mortals who protect the innocent and give hope. But I'm telling you, it doesn't have to be like that. Together, we will destroy those who have robbed us of our victory, and have the entire world in our grasp. So I offer you all a choice. Join me on my path of revenge, and you will get whatever you all desire and much more."

"And what makes you think that we'll join you?" asked Prince Charming. "What makes you think that we can all agree with you and join by your side?"

"Oh you don't have to," Pitch replied. "The offer is simply open. If you don't join me, than that's no big deal. You can be free to go out there and be put in the ground as you did before. The choice is all yours."

Saying this made Charming think about what happened in is past. About how he was defeated two times in a row by an ogre. And quickly changed his mind. Knowing that he might suffer the same fate if he fights him alone.

"Now that enough is said," Pitch continued. "What do you say. Will you all join me in the dawn of a new era?"

After that was said, the villains were given some time to think. And after a couple of seconds they finally reached an agreement. With one exception of course.

"Question," said King Candy. "How will this new era be different?"

"In many ways of course," Pitch answered. "But most of all, these mortals they call heroes won't be there to stop you. And with them gone, we will all rule together. To do whatever we want, and bring anyone who stands against us to their knees."

With that said the villains looked at each other. Exchanging evil smiles before turning back to Pitch Black.

"Where do we begin?" asked Drago.

Then Pitch grinned with an evil smile. Satisfied with the answer that they all had given him.

"Follow me," he said as he and the horse turned around and slowly went into the shadows. "And I will show you."

* * *

(***Insert Game of Thrones Theme***)

_The sequence opens up with a a close-up of the sun and the astrolabe surrounding it. Within the astrolabe shows several images of the Seasonal Guardians. Mainly the Big Four doing what they usually do during the seasons that they are associated with._

_ The camera then pans to a wide-shot of the globe before zooming in on first kingdom.__Which turned out to be Berk, where Hiccup appeared with his dragon Toothless. As he patted him on the head, the village starts to assemble behind him. Forming a great banner with a great dragon symbol in the middle. Which appeared in front of the Great Hall._

_Once it's assembled, the camera moves north across the globe to Dunbroch. Where Merida played with her bow and arrows with her trusted steed Angus behind her. As she shoots an arrow, the castle rises out of the ground while a gear bearing the sigil of her house rotates. __Forming at the center of the castle gates. Once was all done, the camera turns away from Dunbroch and pans northeast to the kingdom of Corona._

_Where Rapunzel is seen on a balcony combing her long beautiful hair with her chameleon Pascal beside her. As she finished up, more gears start turning and the kingdom emerges from the bellow, while the bridge emerges from the entrance of the castle. At the other end of the bridge, the sigil of Corona starts to form. Giving way to the yellow sun that stands out to the kingdom itself.  
_

_Then the camera pulls all the way back to Corona before moving across the Ocean to the of North's Workshop. Where Jack is scene leaning against a rail as he plays with a snowball in his hand. __Beside him was Baby Tooth, who was busy checking on a certain tooth she collected. __While he does this, the shop emerges from the ground while gears continue to rotate. Forming a model of the globe with thousands of glowing lights show._

_After that, the camera pulls away from the workshop down south to the Garden of Eden. Where gears start to shift to form the area itself. With that the camera zooms to one particular room. __One of which four thrones are formed in the center. The first one glows green for Spring, the next one yellow for Summer, the third one Orange for Autumn, and the last one Blue for Winter._

_Then the sequence ends at a grassy area, where all four of the children gather around with their respected companions and perform specific poses. As they do this, a logo appears over them. __With the heads of a dragon, horse, chameleon and reindeer merging from the sides of the logo. At the center of the logo shows the very title that carries out the name of this story._

**_Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Dawn of the Shadows  
_**

* * *

**So that's it everyone. I hope you all enjoyed that first bit of this new stories. If you have anything regarding this or anything else in particular please click on the review box down bellow. Okay guys, see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
